


Květinový věneček

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: First Meetings, Kid Fic, Kid Loki and Kid Thor (Marvel), Kid Tony Stark
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: AU, kde se Tony a Loki setkají jako děti. A kde jinde než v parku, že?





	Květinový věneček

Potichu vzdychl. Rodiče na něj zase neměli čas. Chtěl s nimi jít ven, něco – cokoli – dělat, ale měli moc práce. Ostatně jako vždycky. Naštěstí s ním byl Jarvis, jejich komorník. Vždy, když jeho rodiče neměli čas – takže snad vždy –, vzal ho ven on.

Měl Edwina Jarvise rád. Staral se o něho, pomáhal mu a vždy byl ochotný mu poradit. V podstatě nahrazoval jeho rodiče, brával ho ven i na různé akce.

Stejně jako teď. Už byl oblečený, proto stačilo jen vyběhnout z domu. Neohlížel se, ale Jarvis jej po pár vteřinách, kdy na sebe ve spěchu naházel oblečení, následoval. Nemusel se ujišťovat, že za ním půjde. Komorník s ním snadno srovnal krok.

„Máte namířeno na nějaké určité místo, pane?“

Prudce zavrtěl hlavou. Šel, kam ho nohy nesly. Nebál se, že by zabloudil, a i kdyby ano, co by se stalo? Zavolal by si taxíka. Navíc s ním byl Jarvis.

Kopl do kamínků u cesty a ty odletěly dál. Zastrčil si ruce do kapes. Ani nepostřehl, kdy se určování směru ujal komorník, ale najednou se prostě octli v parku. Tony ovšem nemohl říct, že by nebyl rád; procházka mu vždy pomohla k uklidnění.

Všechny tyto pocity zmizely ve chvíli, kdy dorazili k dětskému hřišti. Zarazil se. Děti ve stejném věku jako on sám pokřikovaly, běhaly, skákaly a společně si hrály. Některé s ostatními dětmi, některé s rodiči. Všichni se smáli a vypadali tak… šťastně.

Tiše vzdychl a odvrátil od nich pohled. Zamířil mezi stromy mimo vyznačené cesty, mávaje na Jarvise, že by chtěl být chvíli sám. Věděl, že úplné soukromí nebude mít nikdy, protože komorník se vždy držel na dohled – z rozkazu i své vlastní vůle –, ale šel s určitým odstupem.

Tony přemýšlel. Tak rád by si se svými rodiči hrál stejně jako ostatní, ovšem už nepamatoval, kdy spolu byli o samotě déle než pět minut, aniž by je vyrušil nějaký telefonát či náhodná osoba. Se školou mu pomáhal třeba Jarvis. Kdy naposledy slyšel pochvalná slova od svých rodičů, od svého otce?

Byl tak zabraný do myšlenek, že si nevšímal okolí. O toho kluka do slova a do písmene zakopl.

Nečekal, že mezi hloučkem stromů u křoví někdo bude, a rozhodně nečekal, že dotyčný se tam bude krčit.

Vyšel zpoza křoví a vzápětí ho čekal tvrdý střet se zemí, jelikož mu v cestě dál zabránilo tělo. Ten někdo, přes koho přepadl, ho rychle chytil za rameno a trhnutím otočil na záda. Naklonil se nad něj, celý napjatý, v očích obezřetnost ale i obavy. „Jsi v pořádku?“

„Jo,“ dostal ze sebe, zíraje na něj. Ten kluk mohl mít stejně jako on. Byl velmi hubený a až nezdravě bledý, s krátkými havraními vlasy. S celým jeho zjevem nejvíce kontrastovaly zářivé zelené oči. Vypadal impozantně, jako dítě nějakých dvou modelů, vůbec se nehodil mezi ostatní obyčejné. „Promiň,“ pokračoval, když si uvědomil, že je to na místě. „Nechtěl jsem… neviděl jsem tě.“

„V pořádku,“ kývl chlapec a natáhl k němu ruku, aby mu pomohl se zvednout. Tony ji po chvíli váhání přijal. Překvapilo ho, s jakou silou černovlásek zabral, aby ho vytáhl na nohy.

„Jsem Tony Stark,“ řekl, využívaje toho, že stále tiskl jeho ruku, aby mu jí zatřásl, jak jej to učili.

Chlapec pustil jeho ruku. „Já jsem Loki. Co jsi tady vůbec dělal? Většina dětí sem nezamíří.“ To byl také důvod, proč před svým bratrem zvolil tento úkryt.

„Proč jsi tady potom ty?“ podotkl chytře. 

Loki se musel usmát. Tuhle otázku mu ještě nikdo nepoložil. Že by konečně narazil na nějakého chytrého Midgarďana? „Schovávám se,“ vysvětlil tedy. 

„Před kým?" 

„Před svým bratrem."

Tony se zamračil. On sám sourozence neměl, ale… „Neměl bys být s ním?“ Vždyť sourozenci jsou předci od toho, aby člověk nebyl sám, ne? „Nebo je to hra?“ dodal rychle.

„Je to hra,“ přisvědčil. „Zkrátka mě nesmí chytit.“ Mohl si za to sám. Frigga je vzala na Zemi, aby se setkali s kulturou dalšího z devíti světů, a součástí toho byl výlet do parku. Loki v nestřežené chvíli upletl věneček z lučního kvítí pestrých barev a položil ho Thorovi na hlavu. Jeho bratr o tom dobrých pět minut nevěděl, a zvesela se promenádoval před chlapci i dívkami stejného věku. (Dobrá, za to, že mu věneček nespadl, možná mohlo i Lokiho menší kouzlo.) Když však Thor zjistil, proč se všichni pochechtávají, usmyslel si, že se Lokimu pomstí. 

„Co je to –“

„LOKI!“ V dálce se objevila silueta blonďatého kluka jen o něco staršího než Loki. Vypadal naštvaně a v ruce drtil růžové okvětní lístky. 

„Ale ne!“ Loki se zběsile rozhlédl kolem. Netoužil padnout do Thorova zajetí, protože se obával, co by mu mohl starší bratr způsobit, ačkoli věděl, že by mu neublížil. Rozhodně ne za takový drobný vtípek. 

Najednou sebou cukl, protože ho Tony popadl za paži. „Pojď, vím, kde se můžeme schovat!“ vysvětloval, tahaje zelenoočka za sebou. Lokimu stačil jediný pohled na blížícího se Thora, aby s Tonym srovnal krok a nechal se jím vést. 

~~~

„Tohle byl úžasný nápad,“ zubil se Loki. Tony sedící na větvi naproti němu mu gesto oplácel. Vyšplhali se na jeden z nejvyšších stromů v parku. A samozřejmě s nejvíce větvemi vhodnými pro různé přelézání, že. 

„Já mám vždycky úžasné nápady,“ prohlásil vážně, ale oba se za chvíli rozesmáli. Lokimu však cosi napovídalo, že Tony je opravdu velmi chytrý. „Ale není to jen hra, že?“

Zavrtěl hlavou a šel s kůží na trh. Hnědovlasý hoch vyprskl smíchy, když mu Loki detailně popisoval, jak to Thorovi s květinovým věnečkem na hlavě slušelo. Brzy se však uklidnili, neboť Thor je sice neviděl, když sem lezli, a kryly je větve a listí, ale stále je mohl slyšet. Na druhou stranu, Lokimu šlo lezení vždy lépe. 

„Máte zvláštní jména,“ zhodnotil nakonec Tony. „Nejste odsud, že?“

„Ne,“ odsouhlasil Loki. „Jsme z daleka. Z Ásgardu.“

Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „To neznám. Kde to je? Někde v Africe?“

„Ne, není to na Zemi.“

„Nebudeš mi tvrdit, že jsi z jiného světa, že?“ přejel ho pohledem. On, Anthony Edward Stark, syn Howarda Starka, byl malý vědec. Byl veden k tomu, aby věřil vědeckým faktům. Něco jako mimozemšťané? Jiné světy? 

Loki si přitáhl kolena k tělu a posmutněl. „Nevěříš mi.“

„Je to hloupost,“ zhodnotil Tony. Na druhou stranu, Loki svým zjevem opravdu připomínal nadpozemskou bytost… 

Chvíli mlčel a jen na něho hleděl. „Můžu tě přesvědčit?“

„Jak bys to chtěl udělat?“

„Jenom… slib, že o tom nikomu nepovíš.“ Netušil ani, proč mu to vykládal, když zrovna toto měli výslovně zakázáno. Ale – Tony byl milý a chytrý, pomohl mu… A snad i první Midgarďan, který se s ním dobrovolně bavil. 

Pochybovačně se na něj podíval. Ovšem, co mohl ztratit? „Máš mé slovo.“ Slova Starků se neporušují, to jej učili rodiče. 

Loki se mu podíval do očí. Rozeznal pochyby, ale falše žádnou. Pustil se jednou rukou větve a natáhl ji k němu dlaní vzhůru. Vzápětí z ní vyletěly zelené mlhavé stužky a obmotávaly se kolem jeho ruky. Zářily, proplétaly se kolem. Loki pásky magie rozšířil až k Tonymu. Ten mezitím nevěřícně otevřel pusu a oči se mu rozšířily. Opatrně natáhl ruku a dotkl se té jedovatě zelené mlhy. Trochu to studilo, ale jinak necítil nic zvláštního. „Nemožné,“ hlesl. 

„Magie,“ opravil ho Loki. „Už mi věříš?“

Jenom přikývl. Mlha zase zmizela, jenomže on měl teď oči jenom pro mága před sebou. „Co ještě umíš?“

~~~

Už se stmívalo, když je Jarvis vyrušil. Celou tu dobu si povídali, o magii a vědě, ať už ásgardské či pozemské, a podobalo se to rozhovoru intelektuálů než dětí, ale konečně našli někoho stejného věku, jehož znalosti byly značně nadprůměrné. Loki Tonymu předvedl ještě pár svých kouzel, dokonce mu na krátkou chvíli obarvil vlasy na černo. 

Oba sebou poněkud trhli, když zezdola uslyšeli tiché, přesto námitky nepřipouštějící: „Pane Tony?“

Svorně se podívali dolů, kde postával komorník. Tonyho až teď napadlo, jestli je sledoval z nějaké vzdálenosti či jej až teď našel, ale asi mu to bylo jedno. Jako by snad v sobě měl Jarvis nějaký radar, pomocí něhož jej vždy vystopoval. „Ano?“

„Je čas jít domů, pane. Rodiče se po vás shánějí.“

Tiše vzdychl a podíval se na Lokiho. Ten se jen usmál. „Těšilo mne. Nestává se často, že potkám tak dobrou společnost.“

Váhal. Nechtělo se mu jít, s Lokim mu bylo dobře. Takhle se necítil už dlouho. „Rád jsem tě poznal.“ Chtěl se zeptat, jestli ho ještě někdy uvidí, ale podle toho, co Loki říkal, to nebylo pravděpodobné. Možná i proto se postavil na větvi, nahnul k němu a rychle, krátce jej spontánně objal. Rychle sešplhal dolů, vrhaje poslední pohled po Lokim, který seděl na větvi opřený o kmen stromu, na tváři jemný úsměv. Zamával mu, odpovědi se mu dostalo v podobě mlhy mezi jeho prsty, ale pak už se otočil a i s Jarvisem kráčel pryč. 

„Líbil se vám dnešní den, pane?“ zajímal se Jarvis, ačkoli odpověď byla jasná. Mladšího Starka neviděl takhle veselého ve společnosti někoho dalšího snad věčnost, alespoň na dítě. 

Zastrčil si ruce do kapes. Původně se neměl k odpovědi, již teď cítil smutek, ale potom v kapse nahmatal jakýsi předmět. Opatrně ho vytáhl a shledal, že se jedná o malou brož s vyobrazeným květinovým věnečkem, který oba chlapce svedl dohromady.

Pevně věneček sevřel v pěsti a zářivě se na Jarvise usmál. „Bylo to naprosto úžasné.“


End file.
